Our Anniversary
by YuriChan220
Summary: Haruka and Hibari go out on a special date where Haruka has a surprise for her. A friendship gift for Mikey-kun


**Our Anniversary**

 **Pairing: Haruka x Hibari**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone~! My name is Yuri and here's another Haruka x Hibari story for you all! (blushes as she fiddles with the hem of her skirt) A-and it's also a very special one for you, Mikey-kun. You'll understand towards the end and more author's notes will be written from there. So, please, enjoy the story~!**

"I-I don't know if I want to do this," Hibari stutters as her body shakes a little from the nervousness, mostly because Katsuragi is all around her, trying various ways to grope her, but Hibari's arms covered her chest. While the blonde pouts her lips while folding her arms in disappointment, Yagyuu comes over and adjusts the dress she had put on Hibari.

"It will be fine," the silver haired girl says calmly. "You and Haruka-san have been really close lately, so I'm sure she'll like the dress we picked out for you."

"Ahem!" Katsuragi clears her throat loudly to get everyone' s attention. "It is I who picked this dress! And I think it's really adorable~!"

Hibari glances down at the teal colored summer dress "R-really? It's a little small on me."

"Ah, no need to worry~!" Katuragi says while giving her a thumbs up. "I'm sure Haruka-san won't mind a bit, just like Yagyuu said."

Asuka softly pets her hair with a smile. "I hope you both have a good time, Hibari-chan! You know it's been a year since you two have been together."

"Really!?" Hibari's flower eyes widen in surprise. "It's been a year already?"

"Time sure flies, hasn't it?" Ikaruga says while turning from her chair. Her face plasters a gentle smile on the pink haired girl. "You and Haruka-san have been really close. I can tell by how happy you are when you're around her. Ever since she and the rest of the crew changed their behavior after surviving the fire, you and Haruka-san began dating. You confessed to her a few days after she reunited with you and she totally accepted your feelings."

"You're really lucky that you two hooked up!" Katsuragi says. "All of us hooked up with the rest of the crew soon after you did! Though, it took awhile for Hikage to take in my confession."

"You're not the only one," Ikaruga sighs.

"Oh! Homura-chan and I are planning on dating a few days after Hibari-chan's!" Asuka says while raising her hand.

"Really!? That's amazing!" Katsuragi says while giving her a thumbs up. "I wish you luck!"

"Mirai and I haven't had any plans yet," Yagyuu says while chewing on a squid.

Hibari glances at the ground with a smile on her face. She's so glad she and her friends all have girlfriends now. And those girlfriends are all the girls from Hebijo. She couldn't be any happier than ever before. From them being enemies to allies to girlfriends. She and Haruka are truly a close couple.

A few minutes later, Hibari heads out the door with her small bag in hand and waves at her fellow shinobi. "I'll see you all later!"

"See you, Hibari-chan!" Asuka calls as she waves back at her. "Have a good time!"

"Have fun!" Ikaruga says.

"Please report to us when you get back!" Katsuragi calls. "Maybe give us some details on the clothing she's wearing~?"

Hibari blushes from that comment. "Katsuragi-san!" She shakes it off and she's off. Haruka had told her yesterday that they would meet at the park this afternoon at 4:00. She looks up at the sky, which is clear with a bright shining sun. She laughs as she starts to trot over along the path.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruka has just set up everything for their picnic. The towel is set up well, basket is beside her and the food is laid out perfectly. Plus that, she set up the picnic next to a tree. The clothing she is wearing is a light green tank top with a white shirt over it and a short white skirt. She looks at her phone as the time ticks exactly at 4:00. She looks up to notice a tiny figure with pink hair running towards her. Smiling, Haruka stands up and waves to signal that she's right here.

"Haruka-san!" Hibari calls as she runs a bit faster. Once she reaches her lover, she jumps into her arms.

"Hey, Hibari-chan," Haruka says, returning the hug. "You came just in time."

"Thanks," Hibari says as she pulls away from the hug. "Did I make you wait long?"

"No, not at all," the honey-blonde replies with a gentle smile. "I took the time to set up the picnic right here."

Hibari smiles as she skips over to the towel. "Wow~! You're really organized at this!"

"Thank you," Haruka says as she leans down to touch her cheek. From there, she leans in to give her a quick kiss and pull away. "By the way, you forgot our 'Greeting Kiss', you little cutie~"

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Hibari apologizes. "I forgot to do that!"

The honey blonde just giggles and gives her another kiss, this time on the forehead. "No need to worry, my dear~. It's all good. Here, let's have our picnic, shall we?"

"Okay!" Hibari takes off her sandals and steps onto the towel when she suddenly slips on a can of juice that must have fell when she took the first step.

"WAH!" she cries as she falls backwards, only to be caught in the arms of her lover.

"Careful, darling~" she purrs in her ear. "My goodness, here we're starting our picnic and you're already being clumsy~. That is SO cute!"

Hibari blushes from embarrassment as Haruka helps her up. She hears a soft giggle from the honey blonde and pouts her lips.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

"Hehe~! Nothing, sweetie," Haruka replies as she tries to stifle her giggling. "It's just . . . something really good just came in my mind."

"What is it?" Hibari questions.

Haruka just smiles as she gives her lover a kiss on the cheek while whispering in her ear, "I'll tell you later."

Hibari shrugs it off and later joins her girlfriend for the lovely picnic. Both of them are eating some traditional Japanese dishes, including some sushi, ramen and vegetables. They talked, laughed and even shared some indirect kisses with one another. All in all, Hibari is really happy spending time with the puppeteer on this wonderful day. Once they are finished with their food, Hibari stands up to stretch out her arms.

"Ah~!" she says. "That was really good! Thanks, Haruka-san!"

"Don't mention it, darling," Haruka says as she stands up as well. "I'm glad to spend time with my little doll~." She wraps her arms around the pink haired girl and kisses her on the cheek. "Do you want to go for a walk? It's a beautiful day out anyways."

"Sure~!" Hibari says. "We've got plenty of time in our hands."

"Great! Let's go!"

With that, the couple take their walk. They walk mostly around the empty park, observing everything around them, including a playground that's just around the corner. Hibari looks over at her lover while walking to their next destination and blushes when Haruka looks down at her. Hibari giggles as she links arms with her, earning her a kiss on the forehead. They head back to their picnic spot and look over at the sky. They've been walking for about an hour and the sun is starting to set. Hibari turns over to her girlfriend.

"Is there anything you want to do before we leave?" she asks.

Haruka nods, knowing exactly where to take her. She stand up and extends her hand out to her. "Come with me, my darling. I've got something to show you."

Hibari nods and gently takes her hand. Both of them trot over to the bridge, where they can get a better view of the sun setting. They stop and hold hands to watch the sun go down for a few minutes before Haruka turns over to Hibari.

"Hibari-chan," she says.

"Yes?"

The honey-blonde smiles as she takes both of her hands. "You've been . . . a great girlfriend for the past year. All of those times when we've been enemies, my love for you never ceased to exist. Even after the fall of Hebijo, I still love you. Yet, you were the first to confess to me, which made me smile like I never smiled before."

"Haruka-san . . ." Hibari is speechless by her girlfriend's words.

Haruka leans in to kiss her on the lips, in which Hibari quickly returns. They pull away after about a minute and stare lovingly at each other.

"And also," Haruka continues as she caresses her cheek. "Do you know what today is?"

"No, what is it, Haruka-san?" Hibari inquires while putting her hand on her girlfriend's.

"Today's the day that you and I first met," Haruka answers with her voice oh, so gentle that it's music to Hibari's ears. "Earlier that day, when you slipped on that can of juice and I caught you, it reminded me of the exact moment a year ago. That's when my love for you began to grow. Hibari-chan, it was love at first sight."

"Really?" Hibari is surprised that her girlfriend would even remember this.

"Yes, my love," Haruka purrs as she kisses her cheek. "Which is why I wanted to give you this." She digs into her bag and pulls out a small, navy blue box. Hibari's eyes widen as Haruka goes down on one knee.

"We may have been enemies before," Haruka says. "But after we worked together to defeat Dougen and his goons, I never stopped loving you. You are cute, innocent and even willing to even try without Yagyuu-san's help. You've grown stronger as the days went by. So, I ask you this: Hibari-chan . . . will you marry me?"

Happy tears immediately form in the pink haired girl's flower eyes as she nods. She is so happy that Haruka is proposing to her that she feels like crying.

"Yes, Haruka-san!" Hibari cries. "Yes! I will definitely marry you! You don't know how much it means to me!"

Hibari jumps into her lover's arms with Haruka immediately returning the embrace. After spinning her around a couple times, they stare lovingly at each other as a light breeze blows past them, with the sky now fully orange, making their facial features stand out.

"I love you, Hibari-chan," Haruka says. "With all my heart. I'm glad we're having this anniversary."

"Yes!" Hibari says, hugging her tighter, but more gentle. "I'm glad, too! Oh, I love you, Haruka-san!" This time, Hibari takes in the lead of kissing her girlfriend, in which the honey-blonde returns before they pull away again.

"I promise, Hibari-chan," Haruka says. "I'll always be there for you. To protect you, comfort you when you're hurt and even give you kisses every morning when you wake up and night when we go to bed. I can promise you all that."

"I shall do the same for you, Haruka-san," Hibari whispers.

Both of them wrap arms around each other before giving each other one final kiss, this time lasting a bit longer to fulfill their promise. It is the best, yet most special date that the couple has ever had. Their promises are fulfilled, and are even engaged. They are the most happiest couple in the universe.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, here's for you, Mikey-kun. The reason I wrote this is that today's the day he and I first met. Well . . . actually (blushes as she fiddles with the hem of her skirt) I sent him a PM as a thanks for a review. I was actually a really big fan of his reviews, even before I wrote stories. So, I was really surprised when he reviewed my first Yuru Yuri story with HImawari x Sakurako. I was so excited that he reviewed my stories for the first time ever that i PM'd him as a thanks. *blushes even harder as she hangs her head down***

 **S-so, yes. This is a Thank You Gift for you, Mikey-kun. I hope you like it because I know you adore this pairing. Oh! Let me know if I want to continue this!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions, or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
